The Dark Sponge Rinses
by TomSurfing
Summary: SpongeBob parodies Batman The Dark Knight Trilogy! SpongeBob must become the superhero Dark Stinger to stop a host of aquatic super villains from destroying Bikini Bottom. Abridged version.


**The Dark Sponge Rinses (Abridged)**

**By**

**Jaime Gomez**

**Author's Note: The Dark Sponge Rinses is my canceled project which would have been too long to complete on my own. Below is the basic story in heavily abridged form. The story is a SpongeBob parody remake of Batman's The Dark Knight Trilogy.**

**Main Cast**

Heroes:

SpongeBob SquarePants/Dark Stinger

Eugene Krabs

Patrick Star/Star Boy

Mermaid Man

Gary the Snail

Sandy Cheeks/Shadow Skunk

Villains:

The Flying Dutchman

Squidward Tentacles/Double-Face

Sheldon Plankton

Man Ray

Mrs. Puff

Clown fish/The Jester

**Major Acts**

**PART 1: A LEGEND IS BORN**

Act 1 – "Dark Sponge Begins"

Act 2 – "Double-Face Falls"

Act 2.5 – "The Dark Nights"

Act 3 – "Dark Rain Falls"

Act 4 – "The Skunk Rises"

**PART 2: REBIRTH FROM THE FIRE**

Act 5 – "The Archenemy Alliance Rises"

Act 6 – "Bikini Bottom Falls"

Act 7 – "Dark Sponge Rises"

Act 8 – "Star Boy Begins"

**Setting: Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean (1960s-2021)**

**Summary: "After SpongeBob SquarePants takes the fall for the crimes of Squidward 'Double-Face' Tentacles, he must return to crime-fighting as his alter ego to prevent the mercenary Man Ray from breaking Bikini Bottom. In this conflict of epic proportions, only one thing is certain…A Stench Will Rise."**

**PART 1: A LEGEND IS BORN**

**Act 1 –**

After SpongeBob SquarePants accidentally destroys his father's favorite boat car and Mrs. Puff's new boating business, his parents and Puff desert Bikini Bottom, prompting SpongeBob to become the vigilante Dark Stinger to end reckless driving and organized crime connected to the collapsed boating gas industry. SpongeBob receives assistance with crime-fighting from Gary and Mermaid Man, but his busy schedule strains his relationships with Patrick and Sandy. Dark Stinger and Mermaid Man foil the fear plot of Plankton and the Flying Dutchman to become city heroes, as Patrick and Sandy save Squidward and Mr. Krabs from the city-wide panic.

**Act 2 –**

Mr. Krabs' greed causes Squidward to become the villain Double-Face. Dark Stinger defeats and accidentally kills Double-Face to save the kidnapped Pearl and Krabs, causing Dark Stinger to become hunted by the Law as he takes the fall for Squidward's crimes and forms a cover-up with Krabs of the confrontation to make Squidward a public hero.

**Act 2.5 –**

INSTEAD OF RETIRING AFTER THE DEATH OF DOUBLE-FACE, DARK STINGER KEEPS A LOW PROFILE TO AVOID CONFRONTATIONS WITH THE POLICE, WHO LIST BOTH THE JESTER AND DARK STINGER AS ACCOMPLICES IN THE DISFIGUREMENT AND MURDER OF SQUIDWARD TENTACLES, WHO IS NOW THE PUBLIC HERO OF THE TENTACLES ACT. THOUGH BOTH GARY AND MERMAID MAN WANT SPONGEBOB TO RETIRE AS DARK STINGER AND TO LET THE POLICE LED BY NEW POLICE CHIEF KRABS TO CAPTURE THE JESTER, SPONGEBOB IS OBSESSED WITH STOPPING THE JESTER'S NEXT CRIME SPREE WHICH HE KNOWS WILL INVOLVE LAUGHING SAUCE AND WITH AVENGING THE DEATH OF SQUIDWARD, WHO BECAME DOUBLE-FACE BECAUSE OF THE JESTER. SPONGEBOB ASSURES THEM THAT ONCE HE STOPS THE JESTER TO AVENGE SQUIDWARD, THEN HE WILL NO LONGER BE NEEDED IN THE CITY AND WILL RETIRE HIS SUPERHERO MANTLE. WITH THE NEWLY PASSED TENTACLES ACT, POLICE CHIEF KRABS AND THE BBPD LAUNCH A WAR TO SHUT DOWN THE CORRUPT FAST FOOD CORPORATIONS OF THE HOGS AND THEIR PIGLETS. AS THE FAST FOOD WAR INTENSIFIES, THE JESTER, WORKING WITH ARSONIST ADMIRERS IMPERSONATING FIRE FIGHTERS, ARRIVES AT A CITY BANK TO ATTACK MR. KRABS' MOTHER MRS. KRABS WHO IS VISITING THE BANK. AT FIRST, THE JESTER AND HIS ARSONIST HENCHMEN ARRIVE AT THE WRONG BANK AND ATTACK THE WRONG OLD CRAB WOMAN. HOWEVER, THEY EVENTUALLY ARRIVE AT THE RIGHT BANK. HOWEVER, THEY MUST ENGAGE IN A FIGHT WITH PIGLET SHRIMP PROTECTING THE BANK'S MONEY THAT CONTAINS ILLEGAL PROFITS OF THEIR MASTER HOGS. DURING THE CHAOTIC GUNFIGHT, EVERYONE ELSE, EXCEPT MRS. KRABS WHO HID IN A BANK VAULT, MANAGES TO ESCAPE THE BANK. THE JESTER USES A SHOTGUN FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE AND USES PLASTIC BUTTER KNIVES TO CHOKE HIS ENEMIES WITH BUTTER AND TO BEAT HIS ENEMIES INTO SUBMISSION. ONLY THE JESTER IS LEFT ALIVE AT THE END OF THE FIREFIGHT. EVENTUALLY, THE JESTER LOCK MRS. KRABS IN A BANK VAULT FULL OF HER MONEY BEFORE ESCAPING THE BANK ON FIRE. THE JESTER REALIZES THAT NEITHER THE WACKO ASYLUM INMATES NOR THE ARSONISTS CAN BE HIS TRUE AGENTS OF CHAOS AND RIDICULOUSLY RANDOM CRIMES DUE TO THEIR CRIMINAL INEFFICIENCY. THUS, THE JESTER REALIZES THAT THE PIGLETS WILL SERVE HIM BEST AND REALIZES HE CAN USE THE DISGRUNTLED PIGLETS WHOSE HOGS ARE GETTING ARRESTED FREQUENTLY UNDER THE TENTACLES ACT TO FORM A NEW CLOWN GANG AND CRIMINAL EMPIRE WITHOUT THE HOGS AND WITHOUT THE TOTAL LOVE OF MONEY AND WITH THE TOTAL LOVE OF RIDICULOUSLY RANDOM CRIMES TO SHOW THE LAW HOW DEADLY THE FAST FOOD WAR CAN REALLY BE. THE PIGLETS' SMALL SIZE WILL ENABLE THE JESTER'S CRIMINAL PLANS TO SUCCEED UNDETECTED. HOWEVER, DARK STINGER ARRIVES AT THE BURNING BANK AND SAVES MRS. KRABS BEFORE SWIFTLY ESCAPING BEFORE THE POLICE, INCLUDING POLICE CHIEF KRABS, ARRIVE ON THE SCENE. MRS. KRABS AND THE OTHER INJURED BANK CUSTOMERS ARE HOSPITALIZED AND POLICE SQUADS GUARD MRS. KRABS. ON THE EVENING OF THE BANK SABOTAGE, COPYCAT VIGILANTES DRESSED AS MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY INTERRUPT A MEETING BETWEEN THE FLYING DUTCHMAN AND HIS GHOST PIRATE CREW AND A SPORTS TEAM DEALING WITH ILLEGAL GHOUL GOBLETS AT THE CITY DUMP. THE DARK STINGER ARRIVES IN THE RAY MOBILE, BREAKS UP THE MEETING AND SUBDUES EVERYONE PRESENT, AND CONFRONTS THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, WHO ADMITS THAT HE CANNOT STOP FULLY COMMITTING CRIMES AND NEEDS THE MONEY HE MAKES OFF GHOUL GOBLETS TO SURVIVE. HOWEVER, MORE GHOST PIRATES IN THE GHOST PIRATE SHIP ARRIVE TO CHASE DARK STINGER IN THE RAY MOBILE AWAY AND TO ESCAPE WITH THE FLYING DUTCHMAN, WHO TAKES THE MONEY FROM THE DEFEATED SPORTS TEAM AND THE GHOUL GOBLETS THAT HE WAS SUPPOSED TO SELL THEM. MEANWHILE, JAWS, THE LEADER OF THE HOGS, IMMEDIATELY PLACES A HIGH BOUNTY FOR THE MURDER OF POLICE CHIEF KRABS. THE JESTER APPROACHES JAWS AND OFFERS TO KILL BOTH POLICE CHIEF KRABS AND THE DARK STINGER IN EXCHANGE FOR PIGLETS SERVING UNDER HIM AND FOR HALF OF JAWS' LIFE SAVINGS. JAWS IS FURIOUS THAT THE JESTER HAS APPARENTLY BEEN SECRETLY STALKING THE HOGS TO FIND THEIR SECRET MEETING EGGNOG BAR. JAWS IS ALSO OBVIOUSLY FURIOUS ABOUT THE JESTER'S DESTRUCTION OF THE BANK AND MUCH OF HIS MONEY. HOWEVER, THE JESTER ASSURES JAWS THAT HE EARNED THE BANK MONEY FROM JAWS BY PERFORMING A VERY IMPORTANT SERVICE FOR THE HOGS. THE JESTER CLAIMS THAT HIS ATTACK ON MRS. KRABS SENT A VERY STRONG PERSONAL MESSAGE TO POLICE CHIEF KRABS THAT THE HOGS WILL NOT LOSE THE FAST FOOD WAR NO MATTER WHAT THE COST. THE JESTER ALSO CLAIMS THAT HE PROVED HOW DANGEROUS HE CAN BE BY DISPATCHING ALL OF THE BANK'S SO-CALLED PIGLET SECURITY. INTRIGUED BY THE JESTER'S BOLD, AGGRESSIVE TACTICS AND CERTAIN THAT MORE AND MORE HOGS AND PIGLETS WILL BE ARRESTED UNDER THE TENTACLES ACT, JAWS AGREES TO HIRE THE JESTER AS HIS TOP HIT MAN. THE JESTER HAS HIS TINY PIGLET SHRIMP HENCHMEN CHANGE THEIR MASKS FROM PIG MASKS TO CLOWN MAKEUP, WHICH THE JESTER PROMISES THEM WILL ALLOW THEM TO CHANNEL THEIR DARKER, CHAOTIC INSTINCTS. UNKNOWN TO THE HOGS AND THEIR LEADER JAWS, THE JESTER SECRETLY INJECTS THE FOOD OF HIS CLOWN SHRIMP WITH SMALL BUT POTENT AMOUNTS OF THE LAUGHING SAUCE, WHICH CAUSES THE SHRIMP HENCHMEN TO SLOWLY BECOME INSANE AND BECOME INDOCTRINATED INTO HIS AGENDA OF CHAOS AND RIDICULOUSLY RANDOM CRIME SPREES FOR THE SAKE OF PURE SADISM. THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP PIGLET HENCHMEN PLAN TO OVERTHROW JAWS AND THE OTHER REMAINING HOGS AT THE RIGHT MOMENT SINCE THEY KNOW THAT THE HOGS WILL SOON FALL TO THE TENTACLES ACT ANYWAY. THOUGH THE JESTER IS THE ONLY CRIMINAL WHO KNOWS THE TRUTH ABOUT DOUBLE-FACE, THE JESTER KEEPS THE TRUTH SECRET SINCE HE HAS NO EVIDENCE OF HIS CLAIM TO PROVE THAT SQUIDWARD, NOT DARK STINGER, COMMITTED DOUBLE-FACE'S CRIMES AS DARK STINGER TOOK THE FALL FOR SQUIDWARD'S CRIMES. AS NEW OWNER OF THE RECUPERATING KRUSTY KRAB COMPANY, SPONGEBOB HOLDS A LARGE PUBLIC DINNER BANQUET IN HONOR OF THE DECEASED SQUIDWARD'S BIRTHDAY. POLICE CHIEF KRABS, MANY COPS, MANY POLITICIANS, MANY WEALTHY ELITES, AND EVEN MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE ATTEND THE BANQUET HELD AT THE NEWLY BUILT KRUSTY KRAB TOWER AT THE CENTER OF THE CITY. SPONGEBOB EVEN CONVINCES SANDY, WITH WHOM HE HAS BECOME ESTRANGED, TO ATTEND THE BANQUET IN HONOR OF THEIR DECEASED FRIEND SQUIDWARD. HOWEVER, THE HOGS, DUE TO THEIR FAST FOOD INDUSTRY TIES, HAVE THEIR TINY PIGLETS INFILTRATE THE BANQUET BEFORE IT STARTS. THE PIGLETS USE THE JESTER'S NEWLY COMPLETED LAUGHING SAUCE TO SECRETLY POISON THE FOOD AT THE BANQUET. AS THE BANQUET BEGINS, ALMOST EVERYBODY PRESENT IMMEDIATELY BECOMES POISONED AS THEY EAT THEIR FOOD FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE. AS EVERYONE SUCCUMBS TO UNCONTROLLABLE HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER, THE JESTER, ARMED WITH A LARGE SHOTGUN FULL OF DARTS CONTAINING PURE VERSIONS OF THE LAUGHING TOXIN, AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP, ARMED WITH PISTOLS FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE, CRASH THE BANQUET PARTY. MEANWHILE, SPONGEBOB KNOCKS OUT POLICE CHIEF KRABS FROM BEHIND AND HIDES HIM IN A GIANT CAKE TO KEEP HIM SAFE FROM THE JESTER AND THE CLOWN SHRIMP. SPONGEBOB RUSHES TO A PRIVATE ROOM TO CHANGE INTO HIS DARK STINGER COSTUME, WHICH HE KEPT IN HIS SUITCASE THAT HE BROUGHT TO THE BANQUET. THE JESTER AND CLOWN SHRIMP DEMAND THAT THOSE WHO DID NOT EAT THEIR FOOD AND ARE THUS NOT ALREADY INCAPACITATED FROM THE LAUGHING SAUCE REVEAL THE LOCATION OF THE MISSING POLICE CHIEF KRABS. SANDY IS ONE OF THE FEW NOT POISONED BY THE LAUGHING SAUCE. THE JESTER PERSONALLY TAUNTS AND CONFRONTS HER. HE TRIES TO SCARE HER WITH A BIRTHDAY STORY (SINCE IT IS SQUIDWARD'S BIRTHDAY) ABOUT HOW HE GOT HIS CUT GILLS. THOUGH DISTURBED BY THE JESTER, SANDY MANAGES TO KICK HIM SEVERAL TIMES IN THE GROIN. THE JESTER IS AMUSED AT HIS OWN PAIN AND REMARKS THAT HE DID NOT KNOW THAT FEMALE SQUIRRELS ALSO HAD NUTS LIKE BRAVE MALE SQUIRRELS DO. THE JESTER REMARKS THAT HE LOVES NUT JOBS. SUDDENLY, THE LIGHTS IN THE BANQUET ROOM GO OUT AS DARK STINGER ARRIVES. DARK STINGER TELLS THE JESTER THAT SINCE HE LOVES NUT JOBS, HE WILL DEFINITELY LOVE HIM. AFTER RUTHLESSLY BEATING THE JESTER ACROSS THE ROOM, BOTH DARK STINGER AND SANDY ENGAGE AND DISARM MANY OF THE CLOWN SHRIMP AND ALSO CAUSE MANY OF THE CLOWN SHRIMP TO SHOOT THEMSELVES WITH THE LAUGHING SAUCE TO DEFEAT THEM. HOWEVER, THE FURIOUS JESTER USES HIS BROKEN GUN TO WILDLY PISTOL WHIP THE TWO AND BREAKS FURNITURE AND SILVERWARE BANQUET OBJECTS ONTO THE TWO TO HEAVILY DAZE THEM. PRETENDING HE IS A WILD SQUIRREL, THE JESTER WILDLY BITES SANDY AND USES A FALLEN SHRIMP HENCHMAN'S PISTOL TO SHOOT SANDY TO POISON HER WITH THE LAUGHING SAUCE. AS MORE POLICE REINFORCEMENTS ARRIVE AT THE BUILDING, THE JESTER AND HIS SHRIMP CLOWN HENCHMEN PULL OUT RUBBER BALLOONS, MAKE LARGE BALLOON ANIMALS, AND USE THE BALLOONS TO FLOAT OUT OF THE WINDOWS OF THE BUILDING TO ESCAPE. DARK STINGER RUSHES THE INJURED SANDY TO THE ROOF OF THE BUILDING, WHERE A LARGE ADVANCED BLACK HANG GLIDER IS HIDDEN. DARK STINGER ATTACHES THE HANG GLIDER TO HIS BACK AND LEAPS CARRYING THE UNCONSCIOUS SANDY OFF THE BUILDING TO FLY AWAY INTO THE NIGHT. HE TAKES HER TO THE MERMALAIR AND INJECTS HER WITH THE ANTIDOTE TO THE GHOUL GOBLETS, FROM WHICH THE MORE POWERFUL LAUGHING SAUCE IS DERIVED. THE BACKUP POLICE ENTER THE CRASHED PARTY, FIND THE HIDDEN POLICE CHIEF KRABS, AND TAKE ALL OF THE INJURED POISONED VICTIMS, INCLUDING THE COMATOSE MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE, TO THE HOSPITAL, WHERE THE DOCTORS ADMINISTER THE ANTIDOTE TO THE GHOUL GOBLETS TO THE VICTIMS, THOUGH MANY STILL REQUIRE EXTENSIVE HOSPITALIZATION SINCE THE ANTIDOTE DOES NOT FULLY WORK AGAINST THE NEW LAUGHING SAUCE. SPONGEBOB TAKES SANDY TO THE HOSPITAL WHERE SHE MAKES A SLOW RECOVERY. AS PANIC BREAKS OUT OVER THE ATTACK, THE POLICE REALIZE THAT THE FAST FOOD WAR HAS JUST TAKEN A TURN FOR THE WORST. ALL FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS IN THE CITY ARE INDEFINITELY CLOSED DOWN TO PREVENT THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN PIGLETS FROM POISONING THE CITY'S FAST FOOD WITH HIS NEW DEADLY LAUGHING SAUCE. THE HOGS ARE FORCED TO GO INTO HIDING WITH THEIR MONEY LIFE SAVINGS. JAWS AND THE HOGS HIDE OUT IN A LARGE FREIGHT SHIP NEAR THE CITY DOCKS FULL OF BARRELS OF GREASE THAT THEIR PIGLET HENCHMEN ATTACKED AND STOLE FOR THEM. THE FREIGHT SHIP HAD BEEN EXPORTING THE ILLEGAL GREASE FROM BIKINI BOTTOM. INSIDE THE FREIGHT SHIP IS THE MONEY LIFE SAVINGS OF THE HOGS. DUE TO THE JESTER'S NEW SHOCKING CRIME, MANY CITIZENS ACROSS BIKINI BOTTOM ACCEPT VIGILANTISM TO STOP THE HOGS AND PIGLETS. THOUGH THEY STILL ALL HATE DARK STINGER, THE CITIZENS STILL RESPECT THE OLD HEROES MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY. THUS, THERE ARE NOW MANY COPYCAT VIGILANTES DRESSED AS MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY WHO ENGAGE PIGLETS ACROSS THE CITY, THOUGH THE COPYCATS OFTEN GET HARMED BY THE RUTHLESS PIGLETS. FROM HIS HIDEOUT AT AN ABANDONED PHOTO SHOP IN THE CITY, THE JESTER AND HIS SHRIMP CLOWNS BROADCAST THEIR TICKLING TORTURE AND TAUNTING OF SEVERAL CAPTURED MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY COPYCATS ON THE INTERNET. THE SHOCKING FOOTAGE MAKES THE NEWS, CAUSING MANY VIGILANTE COPYCATS TO END THEIR VIGILANTISM IN FEAR. THE JESTER PROMISES THAT MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE WILL NOT SURVIVE HIS COMA FROM THE LAUGHING SAUCE AND PROMISES THAT IF DARK STINGER DOES NOT LITERALLY UNCLOTHE HIMSELF COMPLETELY ON LIVE TV TO REVEAL HIS TRUE IDENTITY TO THE PUBLIC, THEN THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP WILL CONTINUE THEIR FUN AND DEADLY CRIME SPREE WITH ESCALATING CONSEQUENCES. THE JESTER'S THREAT IS TAKEN VERY SERIOUSLY, CAUSING THE POLICE AND PUBLIC TO BLAME THE ALREADY UNIVERSALLY HATED DARK STINGER FOR THE JESTER'S NEW CRIME SPREE. MERMAID MAN, GARY, AND SPONGEBOB DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THE JESTER WILL STOP HIS CRIME SPREE IF SPONGEBOB REVEALS HIS IDENTITY TO THE CITY, BUT SPONGEBOB BELIEVES THAT HE CAN CREATE A TRAP FOR THE JESTER BY PRETENDING THAT HE WILL REVEAL HIS IDENTITY TO THE CITY. DARK STINGER SECRETLY MEETS WITH POLICE CHIEF KRABS ON THE POLICE HEADQUARTERS ROOF TO DISCUSS HOW THEY CAN STOP THE JESTER AND HOGS. THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP ALSO BEGIN USING SMUGGLED GREASE AND FIRE MATCHES TO COMMIT ARSON AGAINST THE EMPTY AND CLOSED KRUSTY KRAB RESTAURANTS AND OTHER FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS TO PROVE THAT THEY ARE NOT JOKING ABOUT THEIR ULTIMATUM AND STEAL MANY ITEMS LIKE SILVERWARE INSIDE THE CLOSED RESTAURANTS TO USE AS WEAPONS FOR THEIR CRIMINAL MOB. AS THE POLICE STRUGGLE TO FIND THE JESTER'S SECRET HIDEOUT, THE POLICE AND PUBLIC HOLD A MOURNING SERVICE PARADE FOR THE PARALYZED AND COMATOSE MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE. POLICE CHIEF KRABS, THE POLICE, AND PUBLIC HOLD A PARADE IN THE INJURED MAYOR'S HONOR AND LITERALLY DRIVE THE COMATOSE MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE, WHOSE BODY IS PARALYZED AND WHOSE FACE IS PERMANENTLY FROZEN IN A LARGE SMILE, INSIDE A CLEAR, HAIL PROOF GLASS CASKET ACROSS THE CITY STREETS. DISGUISED AS A HOBO, SPONGEBOB HIDES AMONG THE MARCHING MOURNING CROWD AND REALIZES THAT THE PARADE IS PASSING BY THE CITY'S LARGEST CLOWN COSTUME STORE. ALL THE STORES IN THE CITY ARE CLOSED FOR THE DAY IN MOURNING OF THE MAYOR'S COMA. BOTH SPONGEBOB AND THE POLICE BELIEVE THAT THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP MAY BE HIDING IN THE HUGE CLOWN COSTUME STORE TO ATTEMPT TO ASSASSINATE THE COMATOSE MAYOR AND THE LEADER OF THE PARADE POLICE CHIEF KRABS. AS THE PARADE CONTINUES TO PASS BY THE LARGE CLOWN COSTUME STORE, MANY POLICE STORM THE STORE TO MAKE SURE THAT THE JESTER IS NOT PRESENT IN IT. THE STORE IS FULL OF COUNTLESS CLOWN MANNEQUINS MAKING THE POLICE'S JOB VERY DIFFICULT. HOWEVER, SPONGEBOB NOTICES THE SMALL TOY SOLDIER STATUES MOVING ON THE ROOF OF THE NEARBY LARGE TOY STORE. SPONGEBOB REALIZES THAT THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP ARE DRESSED AS TOY SOLDIERS ON THE ROOF OF THE TOY STORE AND ARE ABOUT TO FIRE LAUGHING SAUCE FROM TOY CANNONS INTO THE CROWD. SPONGEBOB RUSHES IN A BIKE TO THE TOY STORE ROOF TO STOP THE PLOT, BUT WHEN HE ARRIVES HE REALIZES THAT THE TOY SOLDIERS ARE AUTOMATICALLY ELECTRONICALLY SET TO CARRY OUT THE PLOT AND THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND ON THE ROOF. THE TOYS FIRE LAUGHING SAUCE INTO THE CROWD, CAUSING MANY CASES OF FATAL HILARITY AND MASS PANIC. THE SHOCKED POLICE FIRE AT THE TOYS ON THE ROOF AND THE HAIL SHOTS GRAZE THE HOBO SPONGEBOB ON THE ROOF. THE INJURED SPONGEBOB RUSHES TO ESCAPE. THE JESTER AND SHRIMP CLOWNS ARE ACTUALLY DRESSED AS CLOWNS INSIDE THE CLOWN COSTUME STORE AND THEY MANAGE TO QUICKLY POISON A ROOKIE SQUAD OF COPS WITH THEIR LAUGHING SAUCE, DRAG THE COPS INTO THE BATHROOM, AND SWITCH CLOTHING WITH THE INJURED COPS TO IMPERSONATE THE POLICE. THE POLICE INSIDE THE CLOWN STORE RUSH OUT INTO THE CROWD TO SAVE THE MAYOR AND POLICE CHIEF KRABS. HOWEVER, THE JESTER, CARRYING A LARGE DUFFLE BAG FULL OF HIS SHRIMP CLOWNS, IS DRESSED AS A COP, HAS A FAKE BEARD ON TO DISGUISE HIS FACE, AND IS AMONG THE COPS. THE SHRIMP CLOWNS ATTACK THE COPS AS THE JESTER FIRES AT THE MAYOR. POLICE CHIEF KRABS DIVES TO PROTECT THE COMATOSE MAYOR AND IS POISONED WITH THE LAUGHING SAUCE. THE JESTER AND MOST OF HIS CLOWN SHRIMP ESCAPE THE SCENE AND BELIEVE THEY HAVE ASSASSINATED POLICE CHIEF KRABS. ALL THE POLICE ARE WEARING GAS MASKS TO PREVENT THEM FROM INGESTING THE LAUGHING SAUCE AND THE COPS USE TRANQUILIZER DARTS TO PUT THE LAUGHING VICTIMS TO SLEEP TO STOP THEM FROM DYING. THE MANY VICTIMS ARE RUSHED BY AMBULANCES TO THE HOSPITAL AND THE PARADE IS CANCELED. IT APPEARS THAT THE CRAB POLICE CHIEF WAS ACTUALLY A BODYGUARD DECOY USED TO TRY TO CAPTURE THE JESTER. THUS, THE REAL POLICE CHIEF KRABS DID NOT ATTEND THE PARADE CEREMONY FOR THE SAKE OF HIS PERSONAL SAFETY. AS A RESULT OF THE WIDESPREAD TERRORISM, MANY CITIZENS SIMPLY EVACUATE BIKINI BOTTOM, THOUGH MANY OTHER CITIZENS REFUSE TO BE INTIMIDATED BY THE HOGS, JESTER, AND PIGLETS. THE FURIOUS DARK STINGER BREAKS INTO SQUILLIAM FANCYSON'S DISCO CLUB TO FORCEFULLY INTERROGATE SQUILLIAM FANCYSON AND HIS NEW BUSINESS PARTNER PLANKTON, WHO ARE PRIVATELY MEETING AND DISCUSSING A FUTURE CONSTRUCTION BUSINESS CALLED SHELDON INDUSTRIES. AFTER EASILY DEFEATING SQUILLIAM'S SECURITY SQUIDS, DARK STINGER KIDNAPS THE TWO AND TAKES THEM TO THE ROOF OF SQUILLIAM'S MANSION. DARK STINGER PUTS ELECTRIC WORM DOG COLLARS ON THEM AND DEMANDS THAT THEY TELL HIM WHAT THEY KNOW ABOUT THE WHEREABOUTS OF JAWS, THE HOGS, AND THE JESTER. THE TWO PRISONERS ASSURE HIM THAT THEY ARE NOT AT ALL INVOLVED IN THE FAST FOOD WAR SINCE THEY HAVE MOVED ON FROM THE FAST FOOD INDUSTRY TO THE CONSTRUCTION INDUSTRY. THEY ALSO BOLDLY TELL HIM THAT THEY KNOW THAT THE ELECTRIC COLLARS WILL NOT KILL THEM SO THEY ARE NOT AFRAID OF DARK STINGER, LIKE THEY WOULD BE AFRAID IF THEY WERE IN THE JESTER'S CUSTODY. DARK STINGER REMARKS THAT HE HOPES THEY WILL SURVIVE THE SHOCKS AS HE ACTIVATES THE WORM DOG COLLARS TO RUTHLESSLY SHOCK THEM REPEATEDLY. EVENTUALLY, DARK STINGER REALIZES THEY ARE NOT INVOLVED WITH THE JESTER AND CANNOT HELP HIS INVESTIGATION. DARK STINGER THEN LEAVES THE UNCONSCIOUS SQUILLIAM AND PLANKTON. MEANWHILE, A SHOCKING DEVELOPMENT OCCURS IN THE POLICE INVESTIGATION. THE JESTER SENDS MAIL TO THE POLICE. INSIDE THE MAIL ARE MANY PICTURES OF A CAPTURED PEARL, MR. KRABS' DAUGHTER WHO LEFT TOWN SEVERAL MONTHS AGO. THE PICTURES OF PEARL SHOW THAT HALF OF HER FACE IS DISFIGURED WITH GREASE JUST LIKE DOUBLE-FACE. POLICE CHIEF KRABS IS SHOCKED ABOUT HIS DAUGHTER'S APPARENT KIDNAPPING AND THE POLICE FRANTICALLY TRY TO DISCERN WHERE THE JESTER IS HOLDING PEARL. THE HORRIFIED POLICE CHIEF KRABS MEETS WITH DARK STINGER AND BEGS DARK STINGER TO FIND AND SAVE HIS DAUGHTER. EVENTUALLY, BOTH THE POLICE AND DARK STINGER DEDUCE THAT THE PHOTOS MUST COME FROM THE CITY'S ABANDONED PHOTO SHOP NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN. HOWEVER, AGAINST POLICE CHIEF KRABS' ORDERS, THE OTHER POLICE IMMEDIATELY FIRE AT DARK STINGER, WHO USES THE INVISIBLE BOAT MOBILE TO ARRIVE AND HAS IT INVISIBLE TO AVOID DETECTION, UPON SIGHT AND CHASE HIM INTO THE EMPTY PHOTOSHOP. INSIDE THE PHOTO SHOP, THERE ARE BARRELS OF GREASE, FLAMETHROWERS PLACED ON TIMERS READY TO ENGULF THE EMPTY STORE IN FLAMES, COUNTLESS PICTURES OF THE DISFIGURED PEARL, AND COUNTLESS SMILEY FACES GRAFFITI IN THE STORE. ARMED WITH SMALL FIRE EXTINGUISHERS, DARK STINGER FINDS THE CAPTURED AND ALIVE PEARL AND TAKES HER TO THE STORE'S BASEMENT AS THE COPS ENTER THE BUILDING. AS THE BUILDING IS ENGULFED IN FLAMES AND EXPLOSIONS, LARGE WATER BALLOONS INSIDE THE BUILDING BURST TO RELEASE EVAPORATING LAUGHING SAUCE. THOUGH THE COPS ARE WEARING GAS MASKS, THEY MUST RETREAT THE BUILDING ON FIRE. HOWEVER, DARK STINGER REALIZES THAT THE PEARL HE RESCUED IS ACTUALLY A LARGE DUMMY. AS THE COPS RETREAT, DARK STINGER EVENTUALLY RESURFACES FROM THE BASEMENT, USES HIS FLAME EXTINGUISHERS TO PUT OUT THE FLAMES, AND ESCAPES THE SCENE. DARK STINGER MEETS WITH THE MOURNING POLICE CHIEF KRABS TO INFORM HIM THAT PEARL WAS NEVER ABDUCTED. IT APPEARS THAT THE JESTER HAD BEEN SPYING ON THE KRABS FAMILY SINCE BEFORE THE DOUBLE-FACE INCIDENT AND HAD TAKEN MANY PICTURES OF PEARL. ALL THE PICTURES OF THE DISFIGURED PEARL WERE PHOTO-SHOPPED FAKES TO DRIVE THE POLICE CHIEF MAD. THOUGH RELIEVED THAT HIS MISSING DAUGHTER WAS NEVER IN THE JESTER'S CUSTODY, POLICE CHIEF KRABS DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO STOP THE JESTER. DARK STINGER PROPOSES THAT POLICE CHIEF KRABS PUBLICALLY ANNOUNCE THAT DARK STINGER HAS AGREED TO REVEAL HIS IDENTITY TO THE PUBLIC TO STOP THE JESTER'S CRIME SPREE AND WILL MEET THE POLICE CHIEF AND POLICE AT CITY HALL TO TURN HIMSELF IN TO BE ARRESTED FOR HIS CRIMES. POLICE CHIEF KRABS AGREES THAT THE JESTER WILL FALL FOR THE BAIT. AS POLICE CHIEF KRABS IS ESCORTED BY MANY POLICE SQUADS RIDING IN SEAHORSE DRAWN STEEL CARRIAGES AND MANY POLICE AERIAL BALLOON BASKETS TO LEAVE THE MAIN POLICE STATION TO REACH CITY HALL TO MEET DARK STINGER, THE JESTER AND HIS CLOWN SHRIMP RIDING IN ILLEGAL SMUGGLED GAS ICE CREAM TRUCK VEHICLES ATTACK THE POLICE AND BALLOON BASKET CARAVAN WITH LAUGHING SAUCE BAZOOKAS ACROSS THE CITY STREETS. EVENTUALLY, POLICE CHIEF KRABS' VEHICLE IS OVERTURNED. BEFORE THE JESTER'S ICE CREAM TRUCKS CAN DESTROY THE POLICE CHIEF'S CARRIAGE, DARK STINGER ARRIVES IN THE RAY MOBILE. HOWEVER, THE RAY MOBILE'S BACK IS EQUIPPED WITH LARGE FISHING RODS AND FISHING HOOKS THAT DARK STINGER USES TO SHOOT AT, DRAG, AND FLIP THE MANY ICE CREAM TRUCKS. EVENTUALLY, THE JESTER'S ICE CREAM TRUCK CRASHES AND TUMBLES MANY, MANY TIMES. AS IT CRASHES IT RELEASES MUCH LAUGHING SAUCE AND MANY CHEESE BURGERS FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE. AS THE JESTER STUMBLES OUT OF THE DEVASTATED TRUCK, ONLY THE JESTER AND DARK STINGER IN THE RAY MOBILE REMAIN STANDING FROM THE INTENSE CHASE SEQUENCE. THE JESTER IS ARMED WITH A LARGE GRENADE LAUNCHER THAT SHOOTS MANY CHEESE BURGERS FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE AT THE RAY MOBILE, WHICH REPEATEDLY DODGES AND IS REPEATEDLY HIT BY THE TOXIC FOOD AS IT ZOOMS TOWARDS THE JESTER. THE JESTER ANGRILY ROARS FOR DARK STINGER TO KILL HIM IN COLD BLOOD BY HOOKING HIS MOUTH WITH HIS VEHICLE'S GIANT FISH HOOK TO PROVE THAT DARK STINGER CAN BE AS VIOLENT AND ENJOY BEING AS VIOLENT AS THE JESTER HIMSELF. THE JESTER ROARS, "COME ONE, HOOK ME!" HOWEVER, DARK STINGER SPARES THE JESTER'S LIFE AND INSTEAD HOOKS THE JESTER'S BUTT TO DRAG HIM ACROSS THE ROAD TO KNOCK HIM OUT. BUT THE JESTER PULLS OUT A PLASTIC BUTTER KNIFE DRENCHED IN BUTTER TO CUT THE FISHING CABLE, FREEING HIM AND CAUSING THE RAY MOBILE TO SPIN OUT OF CONTROL AND LOSE ITS BACK TIRES. DARK STINGER FLIES OUT OF THE VEHICLE ONTO THE STREET. THE JESTER LAUGHS, GRABS A CHEESEBURGER ON THE STREET, AND HOPS ONTO DARK STINGER. THE JESTER TELLS DARK STINGER, "LET'S PUT SOME LAUGHING DOWN THAT THROAT!" THE JESTER IS ABOUT TO SHOVE THE TOXIC PATTY INTO THE MOUTH PIECE OF DARK STINGER'S MASK, BUT SUDDENLY POLICE CHIEF KRABS GRABS ONE OF DARK STINGER'S FALLEN ELECTRIC TASERS AND REPEATEDLY SHOCKS THE JESTER UNTIL THE TASER FINALLY STOPS WORKING. THE FRUSTRATED POLICE CHIEF KRABS SHOUTS AT THE DEFEATED CLOWN FISH, "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" POLICE CHIEF KRABS THEN CONTINUES BEATING THE UNCONSCIOUS JESTER UNTIL DARK STINGER GETS UP AND TACKLES HIM TO THE GROUND TO STOP HIM FROM KILLING THE JESTER IN ANGER. AS REINFORCEMENT POLICE ARRIVE, DARK STINGER TAKES SOME OF THE TIRES OF THE CRASHED ICE CREAM TRUCKS, ATTACHES THEM TO THE RAY MOBILE, AND FLEES THE SCENE FROM THE POLICE WHO CANNOT CATCH UP TO HIM SINCE THE NEW WHEELS GREATLY INCREASE THE SPEED OF THE RAY MOBILE. THE POLICE GET POLICE CHIEF KRABS TO SAFETY AND ARREST THE JESTER AND HIS DEFEATED SHRIMP CLOWNS. THE PUBLIC IS ABSOLUTELY ECSTATIC AS THE NEWS MEDIA REPORTS THE JESTER'S CAPTURE. THE POLICE TAKE THE CRIMINALS TO THE MAIN CITY POLICE STATION. HOWEVER, THE ARRESTED SHRIMP CLOWNS ARE ALL EXTREMELY BLOATED AND CONTINUE TO BLOAT UP LIKE BALLOONS AND APPEAR TO BE VERY ILL, WHICH THE POLICE ATTRIBUTE TO EATING TOO MANY CHEESEBURGERS. AT THE POLICE STATION ARE MANY PREVIOUSLY ARRESTED HOGS IN CELLS NEARBY THE NEWLY ARRESTED PIGLET SHRIMP. MEDICAL PERSONNEL CONTINUALLY MONITOR THE ILL SHRIMP. THE BLOATED SHRIMP ARE TAKEN TO SEPARATE PRISON CELLS, WHILE THE JESTER IS TAKEN TO A PRIVATE SECURE CELL, WHERE HE IS INTERROGATED BY MR. KRABS ABOUT HIS CRIMINAL AGENDA. VIA A MICROPHONE ON POLICE CHIEF KRABS, DARK STINGER WITH GARY AND MERMAID MAN IN THE MERMALAIR CAN HEAR THE INTERROGATION. THE JESTER GLEEFULLY REVEALS HIS VIEWS OF SEA CREATURES AS WILD ANIMALS THAT EAT EACH OTHER IN A DOG-EAT-DOG WORLD. THE JESTER ADMITS THAT HE ONLY ENJOYS THE SUFFERING OF OTHERS CAUSED BY HIS RIDICULOUSLY RANDOM CRIMES AND ADMITS THAT HE SECRETLY HAS A CRUSH ON DARK STINGER BECAUSE HE IS SUCH A CLOWN. THE JESTER CLAIMS HE CARES NOTHING FOR THE OUTCOME OF THE FAST FOOD WAR AND ONLY WANTS TO SEE EVERYONE LAUGH TO DEATH ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE, RANDOM, AND FUTILE LIFE AND ALL ITS STRUGGLES REALLY ARE. THE JESTER THEN TAUNTS MR. KRABS ABOUT HOW SQUIDWARD WAS ALWAYS A TRUE MONSTER, WHOM THE JESTER SIMPLY BRED INTO A SERVANT OF THE RIDICULOUS. POLICE CHIEF KRABS SNAPS AND BEGINS BEATING THE JESTER. HOWEVER, OUTSIDE THE PRISON CELL, THE BLOATED SHRIMP FINALLY LITERALLY EXPLODE. INSIDE THEIR BODIES WERE CONSTANTLY EXPANDING BALLOONS FULL OF INCREASINGLY EXPANDING HELIUM. THE EXPLOSIONS KILL MANY COPS AND ENABLE THE ARRESTED HOGS TO ESCAPE WITH THE JESTER, WHO SPITS A BUTTER KNIFE OUT OF HIS MOUTH TO ABDUCT POLICE CHIEF KRABS. WHEN THE JESTER AND THE FREED HOGS ESCAPE OUT OF THE WRECKED POLICE STATION, THEY ESCAPE VIA EMPTY POLICE BALLOON BASKETS LOCATED ON THE ROOF OF THE POLICE STATION. THE PUBLIC, POLICE, AND DARK STINGER ARE SHOCKED AT THE DARING ESCAPE AND THE ABDUCTION OF POLICE CHIEF KRABS. THE POLICE SEARCH FOR THE JESTER AND HOGS RESUMES AS THE DAYS GO BY WITHOUT ANY LEADS. MEANWHILE, AT THE HIDDEN FREIGHT SHIP FULL OF THE HOGS' LIFE SAVINGS, LARGE BARRELS OF GREASE, AND THE HOGS AND JAWS THEMSELVES, THE JESTER AND THE OTHER FREED HOGS ARRIVE WITH THE CAPTURED POLICE CHIEF KRABS. JAWS IMMEDIATELY GIVES THE JESTER HALF OF THE HOGS' LIFE SAVINGS BUT THE JESTER INFORMS JAWS THAT HE ONLY LIVES TO SHOW HOW GREASY MONEY REALLY IS AND HOW CRAZY HE CAN MAKE THE WORLD BECOME. THE JESTER THEN SIMPLY DUMPS ALL OF THE MONEY INTO THE BARRELS OF GREASE, MAKING IT WORTHLESS BEFORE THE JESTER'S LOYAL SHRIMP CLOWNS TURN ON THEIR FORMER HOG MASTERS AND DUMP AND DROWN THEM ALL IN BOILING HOT GREASE BEFORE CRASHING AND LEAVING THE SUNKEN FREIGHT SHIP TO THEIR INVISIBLE BLIMP WITH THEIR VALUABLE HOSTAGE POLICE CHIEF KRABS. ONLY JAWS MIRACULOUSLY MANAGES TO SURVIVE THE SHIP'S CRASH. AS THE PUBLIC DESPERATELY WAITS FOR NEWS MEDIA ANSWERS ABOUT THE JESTER, A SPECIAL NEWS REPORT BEGINS. A WACKO ASYLUM INMATE, CONUNDRUM THE SAND SHARK, WHO HAS TERRIBLE BURNED WOUNDS, IS BEING INTERVIEWED BY PERCH PERKINS ON LIVE T.V. NEWS. CONUNDRUM CLAIMS THAT HE HAS FINALLY DEDUCED THE TRUE IDENTITY OF THE WANTED DARK STINGER AND IS GOING TO REVEAL IT TO THE PUBLIC SO THE JESTER WILL END HIS CRIME SPREE. HOWEVER, THE JESTER CALLS THE NEWS PROGRAM AND CLAIMS THAT HE DOES NOT WANT CONUNDRUM TO REVEAL THE ULTIMATE SECRET BECAUSE THE CONFLICT BETWEEN THE JESTER AND DARK STINGER MUST CONTINUE FOREVER SINCE IT IS SO FUNNY. THE JESTER THREATENS THAT IF SOMEONE DOES NOT CHOP CONUNDRUM UP INTO SAND SHARK SUSHI TO STOP HIM FROM REVEALING THE SECRET, THEN THE JESTER WILL EXPLODE A SNAIL VETERINARIAN HOSPITAL WITH BOMBS FULL OF SALT TO DISSOLVE ALL THE SNAILS ALIVE. THE NEWS PROGRAM ABRUPTLY ENDS AS POLICE ESCORT THE SCARED CONUNDRUM OUT OF THE NEWS STATION. MANY SNAIL-LOVING CITIZENS, ESPECIALLY OLD FEMALE FISH, ANGRILY FORM A CIVILIAN MOB OUTSIDE THE NEWS STATION TO KILL CONUNDRUM. AS THE POLICE RIDE AWAY WITH CONUNDRUM, SPONGEBOB DRIVES IN A LARGE BIKE TO PREVENT CONUNDRUM'S MURDER. EVENTUALLY, OLD MAN JENKINS FIRES A HARPOON RIFLE RUN AT THE POLICE BIKE CARRYING CONUNDRUM. THE SPEAR IS DEFLECTED BY SPONGEBOB'S VEHICLE THAT ARRIVES ON THE SCENE, BUT THE SPEAR HITS THE POLICE VEHICLE'S TIRES, CAUSING IT TO CRASH. THE INJURIES SUSTAINED BY CONUNDRUM FROM THE CRASH MAKE HIM COMATOSE AND PREVENT HIM FROM EVER REVEALING THE SECRET. HOWEVER, THE JESTER STILL MANAGES TO BLOW UP ONE OF THE EVACUATED SNAIL HOSPITALS USING A DETONATOR TO ACTIVATE PRE-PLANTED BOMBS FULL OF SALT PROVIDED BY THE HOGS AND PIGLETS AND SECRETLY HIDDEN IN THE HOSPITAL WITH THE ADVICE OF THE CAPTURED SNAIL DOCTOR GILL GILLIAM AND HIS OTHER CAPTURED COLLEAGUES. AS THE FRUITLESS POLICE SEARCH CONTINUES, THE FRUSTRATED AND HOPELESS DARK STINGER VISITS THE FLYING DUTCHMAN'S GHOST PIRATE SHIP DOCKED AT SEASHELL CURRENT. AFTER DEFEATING MANY OF THE GHOSTS WITH VACUUM CLEANERS, DARK STINGER INTERROGATES THE DUTCHMAN WHO TELLS DARK STINGER THAT THE JESTER MUST BE MONITORING THE CITY IN SOMETHING PAINTED INVISIBLE AND SOMETHING AS LIGHT AS A GHOST SHIP. THE GHOST PIRATES ESCAPE THE VACUUM BAGS AND THROW DARK STINGER OFF THEIR SHIP AS THE GHOST PIRATE SHIP FLIES AWAY. DARK STINGER REALIZES THAT THE JESTER MUST BE RIDING IN A BLIMP. THUS, THE JESTER AND HIS SHRIMP HENCHMEN ARE RIDING ABOVE THE CITY IN AN INVISIBLE BLIMP THAT WAS ONCE USED BY THE JESTER'S OLD CIRCUS COMPANY WHEN THE JESTER WORKED AS A CLOWN. THE JESTER WAS ONCE A DISGRUNTLES FAST FOOD FRY COOK WHO BECAME A CIRCUS CLOWN TO HAVE A HAPPY LIFE. HOWEVER, THE CLOWN COMPANY LEADERSHIP HAD BAD ILLEGAL BUSINESS WITH MANY GREASERS, WHO PUNISHED THE CLOWN EMPLOYEES FOR THE COMPANY'S INABILITY TO PAY THE DEBTS OWED TO THE GREASERS. THE JESTER WAS A CLOWN FISH CLOWN WHO WAS DISFIGURED BY GAS GOONS. THUS, THE JESTER BECAME A DEEPLY CYNICAL AND TRAUMATIZED PERSON, LEADING TO HIS LIFE OF CRIME. DARK STINGER SUDDENLY REALIZES THAT THE JESTER STOLE FROM EMPTY KRUSTY KRAB RESTAURANTS. INSIDE THE RESTAURANTS WERE FREE MINI-PHONES THAT CAME WITH EACH MEAL. SPONGEBOB HAD SECRETLY USED HIS WEALTH TO IMPLANT A LARGE TRACKING SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM IN THE PHONES TO MONITOR VILLAINS IN STATES OF PUBLIC EMERGENCIES. FROM THE MERMALAIR SUPER COMPUTER, DARK STINGER TRACKS THE JESTER'S MINI-PHONE, THOUGH BOTH MERMAID MAN AND GARY ARGUE THAT DARK STINGER SHOULD ONLY SPY ON THE PUBLIC THIS LAST TIME BEFORE COMPLETELY DISBANDING THE SECRET PROJECT, WHICH DARK STINGER AGREES TO DO. THE JESTER THEN BROADCASTS VIA THE INTERNET TO LIVE T.V. ONLINE NEWS. THE JESTER BROADCASTS THE CAPTIVE SNAIL DOCTORS AND CAPTIVE HOGS SEATED AT AN EMPTY RESTAURANT BUILDING AT TWO SEPARATE TABLES. THE CAPTIVE POLICE CHIEF KRABS IS NUDE, TIED UP, AND BUTTERED ON A SILVER PLATTER ON A THIRD TABLE AT THE RESTAURANT. THE RESTAURANT IS COMPLETELY ELECTRONICALLY LOCKED DOWN FROM THE JESTER'S REMOTE CONTROL. FROM HIS BLIMP, THE JESTER USES HIS MINI-PHONE TO CALL AND SPEAK THROUGH A LOUD SPEAKER AT THE RESTAURANT. THE JESTER EXPLAINS THAT ONE OF THE TABLES' MEALS IS POISONED WITH LAUGHING SAUCE. THE TWO TABLES HAVE EXACTLY 20 MINUTES TO DECIDE IF THEY WANT TO TRADE MEALS WITH ONE ANOTHER SINCE THEY DO NOT KNOW WHICH TABLE HAS THE TOXIC MEAL. IF THEY CANNOT AGREE TO TRADE MEALS WITH ONE ANOTHER, THEN ONE TABLE MUST FORCE FEED THE OTHER TABLE BOTH MEALS TO SAVE THEMSELVES. HOWEVER, AS AN ESCAPE CLAUSE, IF THE TWO TABLES ARE TOO AFRAID TO FIGHT ONE ANOTHER TO THE DEATH, THEY CAN INSTEAD SIMPLY EAT THE SERVED NON-TOXIC POLICE CHIEF KRABS INSTEAD AS A SHARED HAPPY MEAL. THE MURDERERS WILL THEN BE FREE TO LEAVE THE RESTAURANT. IF ANYONE TRIES TO ESCAPE THE LOCKED DOWN RESTAURANT, THE JESTER WILL AUTOMATICALLY REMOTELY FLOOD THE RESTAURANT WITH LIQUID LAUGHING SAUCE FROM LARGE BUCKETS ABOVE THE RESTAURANT ON THE CEILING. THE PSYCHOLOGICAL TEST WILL REVEAL TO BIKINI BOTTOM WHAT BRUTAL AND PATHETIC DEPTHS THE PUBLIC CAN SINK TO. THE FIRST TABLE IS FULL OF CRIMINAL HOGS, WHILE THE SECOND TABLE IS FULL OF LAW-ABIDING SNAIL DOCTORS AND THE FINAL TABLE HAS THE PUBLIC'S SUPPOSEDLY MOST OUTSTANDING CITIZEN POLICE CHIEF KRABS. THE TEST WILL PROVE THAT EVERYONE CAN BECOME AS BRUTAL AS THE JESTER HIMSELF IF THEY ARE FORCED TO DO SO TO REVEAL THE TRUE UGLINESS WITHIN. IF THE TWO TABLES REFUSE TO FOLLOW ANY OF THE RULES OF THE DEADLY GAME, THE JESTER WILL REMOTELY FLOOD THE RESTAURANT WITH LIQUID LAUGHING SAUCE TO KILL EVERYONE INSIDE. AS THE TIME LIMIT COUNTS DOWN, DARK STINGER TRACES THE CALL AND RACES IN HIS SPECIAL HANG GLIDER TO STOP THE JESTER. DARK STINGER LANDS ON THE BLIMP LOCATED ABOVE THE CITY'S OLDEST ABANDONED RESTAURANT IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY. DARK STINGER ENTERS THE BLIMP. HE USES HIS KARATE SKILLS AND WEAPONRY ARSENAL TO IMMEDIATELY ENGAGE AND DEFEAT SHRIMP CLOWNS ARMED WITH KITCHEN EQUIPMENT AND GUNS FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE AS WEAPONS. AFTER DEFEATING THE JESTER'S SHRIMP HENCHMEN, DARK STINGER ENTERS THE BLIMP'S CONTROL ROOM TO CONFRONT THE JESTER HIMSELF. THE JESTER HAS WORM DOGS BY HIS SIDE AND IMMEDIATELY THROWS A GLASS BOTTLE OF STEAK SAUCE ONTO DARK STINGER. THE WORM DOGS LEAP AFTER AND REPEATEDLY BITE DARK STINGER AS THE JESTER USES A VERY LARGE SPATULA TO BEAT DARK STINGER. DARK STINGER BITES THE WORM DOGS BACK AND USES HIS LAST REMAINING WEAPONRY ON THEM. MANY CHEESEBURGERS FULL OF LAUGHING SAUCE LITTER THE FLOOR. DARK STINGER PELTS THE JESTER WITH THE FOOD, COVERS THE TOXIC FOOD IN THE STEAK SAUCE ON HIS BODY, AND THROWS MANY OF THE TOXIC CHEESEBURGERS OUT THE BLIMP'S WINDOWS, CAUSING THE HUNGRY WORM DOGS TO LEAP OUT OF THE BLIMP AFTER THE FOOD. THE JESTER SLICES APART DARK STINGER'S COSTUME WITH THE HUGE SPATULA AND REPEATEDLY HITS DARK STINGER'S GROIN WITH THE WEAPON. DARK STINGER BEGINS TO MERCILESSLY ATTACK THE JESTER'S INJURED GILLS, CAUSING THE JESTER TO SUFFOCATE. HOWEVER, DARK STINGER SLIPS ON THE LAUGHING SAUCE ALL OVER THE FLOOR. THE JESTER SLAMS ONTO HIM AND HOLDS THE SPATULA AT HIS THROAT. MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE RESTAURANT, THE TWO TABLES HEATEDLY ARGUE BEFORE FINALLY AGREEING TO SIMPLY EAT MR. KRABS INSTEAD AS THE TIME LIMIT NEARLY RUNS OUT. FROM A SCREEN INSIDE THE BLIMP, THE JESTER AND DARK STINGER CAN VIEW THE CHAOS IN THE RESTAURANT AS CANNIBALISM IS ABOUT TO OCCUR. BEFORE THE JESTER CAN TELL DARK STINGER ANOTHER FUNNY STORY ABOUT HOW HE GOT HIS CUT GILLS, DARK STINGER HITS A NEARBY TOXIC BURGER ON THE FLOOR THAT SQUIRTS LAUGHING SAUCE INTO THE JESTER'S EYES, ENABLING DARK STINGER TO SLICE AND BREAK THE SPATULA AGAINST THE JESTER'S GILLS TO GIVE HIM NEW CUTS. THE JESTER STUMBLES IN PAIN AS DARK STINGER PUSHES HIM TOWARDS THE BLIMP'S CONTROLS. DARK STINGER AND THE JESTER WRESTLE OVER THE REMOTE CONTROLS TO THE RESTAURANT UNTIL THEY ACCIDENTALLY HIT THE FLOOD CONTROL. THE LIQUID LAUGHING SAUCE FLOODS THE RESTAURANT SO POWERFULLY THAT IT BREAKS OPEN THE LOCKED DOORS AND WALLS. EVERYONE INSIDE THE RESTAURANT HUGS EACH OTHER AND HOLDS THEIR BREATHS AND PLUGS THEIR NOSES AND MOUTHS TO PREVENT INGESTING THE LIQUID LAUGHING SAUCE. THE FLOOD SPLASHES THEM OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT TO FREEDOM. INSIDE THE BLIMP, THE FURIOUS JESTER REPEATEDLY SLAMS DARK STINGER'S HEAD AGAINST THE CONTROLS OF THE BLIMP, KNOCKING DARK STINGER OUT. THE JESTER THEN DRIVES THE BLIMP TO CRASH IT INTO THE RESTAURANT AND FREED PRISONERS. HOWEVER, DARK STINGER USES HIS LAST OUNCES OF STRENGTH TO LEAP TOWARDS THE CONTROLS. DARK STINGER IS HOLDING A TOXIC BURGER AND SHOVES IT INTO THE JESTER'S MOUTH, POISONING HIM AND CAUSING HIM TO FALL PARALYZED WITH A FROZEN SMILE ON HIS FACE. DARK STINGER THEN ALTER THE BLIMP'S DIRECTION, CAUSING IT TO CRASH AND EXPLODE ON THE NEARBY GROUND AWAY FROM THE RESTAURANT AND FREED PRISONERS. FROM THE FLAMES OF THE EXPLODED BLIMP, DARK STINGER, USING HIS FIREPROOF CAPE TO STAY ALIVE EMERGES WITH THE UNCONSCIOUS JESTER. THE RAY MOBILE, SECRETLY DRIVEN BY MERMAID MAN, ARRIVES AND DRIVES AWAY WITH DARK STINGER, LEAVING THE SAVED CIVILIANS AND DEFEATED JESTER BEHIND AS THE POLICE FINALLY ARRIVE ON THE SCENE AFTER FINALLY DETERMINING THE LOCATION OF THE RESTAURANT. THE DARK NIGHTS OF BIKINI BOTTOM AND THE JESTER'S REIGN OF TERROR ARE FINALLY OVER. THE JESTER IS NOW COMATOSE FROM HIS INJURY AND ARRESTED FOR LIFE IN WACKO ASYLUM. WITH THE JESTER DEFEATED AND ARRESTED, DARK STINGER FINALLY ENTERS RETIREMENT. FOLLOWING THE END OF THE JESTER'S CRIME SPREE, MAYOR GUPPY FISHPASTE AND MOST OTHER VICTIMS OF THE LAUGHING SAUCE MAKE A FULL RECOVERY AS THE DOCTORS FINALLY DEVELOP A FULL ANTIDOTE TO THE JESTER'S LAUGHING TOXIN WITH THE HELP OF THE RECOVERED SANDY. THE CITY GOVERNMENT AND KRUSTY KRAB OWNER SPONGEBOB HELP FINANCIALLY FUND THE RECOVERY OF THE FAST FOOD INDUSTRY AS PLANKTON'S NEWLY DEVELOPED SHELDON INDUSTRIES GENEROUSLY CONDUCTS REBUILDING OF THE CEMENT INFRASTRUCTURE SURROUNDING THE RECOVERING FAST FOOD RESTAURANTS. THE PUBLIC HAS MIXED OPINIONS OF THE EXTENT OF DARK STINGER'S INVOLVEMENT IN STOPPING THE JESTER'S CRIME SPREE AND THE MEDIA PORTRAYS THE DARK STINGER AS SIMPLY FIGHTING HIS RIVAL CRIMINAL TO BE THE CITY'S TOP CRIMINAL IN DEFEATING THE JESTER. THUS, SOME PEOPLE BEGIN TO BELIEVE THAT DARK STINGER IS NOW A HERO AGAIN, THOUGH MOST STILL BELIEVE HE IS STILL A VILLAIN FOR KILLING SQUIDWARD. THE TENTACLES ACT FINISHES AND ENDS THE FAST FOOD WAR BY FINALLY ARRESTED THE FEW REMAINING HOGS AND PIGLETS. HOWEVER, ONCE THE POLICE DISCOVER THAT JAWS IS STILL ALIVE AND HIDING IN HIS EMPTY MANSION, JAWS DIES IN HIS LAST STAND AGAINST THE POLICE.

**Act 3 -**

Three years (2020) after the "Double-Face" debacle (2017), Bikini Bottom is in a state of prosperity and peace. Under powers granted by the Squidward Tentacles Act, legislation inspired by the late Squidward, new Police Chief Eugene Krabs and the Bikini Bottom Police Department (BBPD) have nearly eradicated violent and organized corruption following the collapse of the gas industry and large-scale reorganization of the fast food industry. Krabs feels guilty about the cover-up of his own and Squidward's crimes, and writes a resignation speech confessing the truth; however, he decides that the city is not ready to hear it due to a new crime-wave.

**Act 4 -**

While following a lead in the Krusty Krab formula thefts by the mysterious burglar Shadow Skunk, Krabs is hospitalized and his speech is presumably stolen by the Skunk. Krabs is saved from abduction by the Skunk by Patrick, whom he convinces to join the police force and become his temporary replacement.

As Dark Stinger has disappeared from Bikini Bottom, so too has SpongeBob, becoming a recluse in his newly expanded Pineapple Estate following his inheritance of the Krusty Krab food chain from Mr. Krabs. The Krusty Krab Empire is nearly bankrupt after SpongeBob invested in board member Puff's organic food project and then shut it down after learning that the new ingredient, seagull dung, could be used as a catalyst in lethal explosives. Both Patrick, who has deduced Dark Stinger's identity, and Krabs implore Dark Stinger to return.

Correctly suspecting that his former business rival Plankton, who became rich due to his career change to the construction industry after the Tentacles Act closed down the Chum Bucket, may want to destroy his company at its weakest, SpongeBob relinquishes control of the Krusty Krab to Mrs. Puff to keep the business afloat and secure after the major financial loss.

**PART 2: REBIRTH FROM THE FIRE**

**Act 5 -**

Employed by Plankton in a complicated scheme to replace the already unpopular Dark Stinger and controversial Krabs as the city's savior, Man Ray destroys major Krusty Krab ingredient and supply warehouses, stealing the dangerous seagull dung from there and taking Puff hostage in the process. Using the stolen seagull dung, Man Ray begins bombings at the newly prosperous fast food restaurants, police headquarters, doughnut shops, and the city borders, (immediately igniting the chum toxic waste that Plankton had secretly mixed into the cement around these areas throughout the years as he "remodeled" them) virtually destroying the Krusty Krab empire, overwhelming Krabs' police force, and isolating the desolated Bikini Bottom from the rest of the sea. These unexpected tragedies prompt SpongeBob to return as Dark Stinger, but Gary objects and resigns as SpongeBob's assistant in a failed attempt to dissuade him.

Double-crossing his former boss, Man Ray literally fatally crushes Plankton with a steel boot after revealing to him his plan to obliterate the city using the seagull dung, Plankton's chum toxic waste, and a large underwater mine. When Puff was taken hostage, Dark Stinger tried to save her but was diverted by the police who focused their numbers on capturing him, enabling Man Ray to easily escape. When Dark Stinger secretly visits the still hospitalized Krabs again to protect him from assassination by Man Ray, Shadow Skunk once again attempts to abduct Krabs, causing Dark Stinger to chase after her.

Shadow Skunk leads Dark Stinger to Man Ray. In the following confrontation, Man Ray physically cripples Dark Stinger. In an attempt to capture Man Ray, the remaining surviving police officers, except Patrick and Krabs who have gone into hiding with Patrick's patrol unit, finding small samples of Chum Bucket chum toxic waste in the residue of the city-wide explosions, converge on the underground tunnel beneath the abandoned Chum Bucket but are trapped underground when Man Ray remotely detonates demolition explosives in the building to collapse in on them as he had planned.

**Act 6 -**

After crippling Dark Stinger and trapping the officers, Man Ray across live TV, reveals the fake mine he had Plankton design (he stole a real mine from the minefield prison when he returned to trap SpongeBob there) to the public, forcing them under his rule and preventing Neptune's forces from entering the city. Man Ray then sends SpongeBob and his weapons' provider and trainer Mermaid Man to a foreign minefield prison, known as The Well, from which escape is virtually impossible. The inmates relate to SpongeBob the story of how a notorious male puffer-fish prisoner was the only prisoner to ever escape the prison along with Man Ray.

Upon Man Ray's return from the Well, he uses technology and weaponry he stole from Mermaid Man, Plankton, and Sandy, to enforce his new rule as he prepares his real mine for detonation. Man Ray also threatens that any attempt to leave the city will result in the detonation of the mine by one of the Archenemies who possesses the detonator (Puff was considered a new Archenemy, though no one else knew it). Man Ray then publicly reveals the cover-up of Squidward's crimes in the "Double-Face" debacle and Krabs' corruption in the Squidward v. Krusty Krab Trial by reading Krabs' stolen confession and releases the corrupt prisoners arrested in Squidward's name by the Tentacles Act (the fast food corrupt owners) along with the gas company corrupt owners (since they were locked up due to the efforts of Dark Stinger, who cooperated in the lie) as public riots begin due to the revelation of Squidward's crimes and Krabs' corruption. As the city descends into chaos, Man Ray appoints himself Dictator of Bikini Bottom and approves of mass executions and secret arrests orchestrated by the corrupt gas and fast food owners he released. The bicycle business owners, the new non-corrupt fast-food restaurant owners, hybrid scooter business owners, these companies' union leaders, and many average citizens opposed to Man Ray's harsh rule are brought before show trials presided over by the Flying Dutchman and given the choice between death by crossing a freezing current out of the city (since it is in winter) and imprisonment in Davey Jones' Locker.

**Act 7 –**

Over the course of two months (end of October to end of December 2020), SpongeBob recovers from his injuries and retrains himself. He escapes from the prison due to Mermaid Man's sacrifice and frees its criminals who want to help defeat Man Ray, returning to Bikini Bottom to enlist Sandy, Patrick, Krabs, Barnacle Boy, and the previously trapped Bikini Bottom cops and citizens imprisoned at Easter Island Prison to help liberate the city and stop the mine, which will soon be completed and detonated. The final battle occurs on New Years' Eve at Sheldon Industries, Plankton's business headquarters that becomes Man Ray's government headquarters, with the mine detonating exactly at midnight as planned. As Dark Stinger, SpongeBob uses his new metal spine and renewed skills to subdue Man Ray, but Puff intervenes and reveals herself to be the minefield notorious puffer fish prisoner's daughter. It was she who escaped the prison as a child with the help of fellow inmate Man Ray. Man Ray's notoriety in the prison caused all memory of Puff, who was imprisoned for her unknown father's crimes as a child, to be forgotten in the Well and the story of their escape became confused throughout the years. After stabbing SpongeBob at his newly recovered spine with a rusty spatula, Puff plans to destroy the corrupt city that has descended into anarchy and irredeemable violence and destruction. Krabs had accidentally destroyed the bomb's remote detonator, forcing Puff to try to manually detonate the bomb. Sandy literally crushes Man Ray with the Gull to save SpongeBob from his wrath as Puff leaves SpongeBob in Man Ray's hands and at the mercy of Man Ray's deadly steel boots. The injured Dark Stinger enters his seagull aircraft, designed by Mermaid Man but never used or revealed to the public due to his never needing it, with Sandy ("The Gull") to steal the mine from Puff before she reaches Krusty Krab Headquarters at the center of the city where the mine will cause maximum damage. The Gull, with help from a large male seagull flock (winter is seagull mating season), crashes Puff's vehicle and she taunts SpongeBob before the front part of the vehicle is destroyed that the mine will detonate in under a minute. As he lowers the Gull to retrieve the mine, Dark Stinger forces Sandy out of the aircraft before flying beyond the city limits, where the mine detonates on land above the sea and presumably kills SpongeBob.

**Act 8 -**

Dark Stinger is later praised as a hero, while SpongeBob is assumed deceased as a result of the riots (since SpongeBob was a non-corrupt fast food restaurant owner). After SpongeBob's funeral, Patrick wants to reveal Dark Stinger's identity to the world as a tribute to SpongeBob, but Krabs reminds him that Dark Stinger's anonymity gives people hope that anyone can take a stand against crime. The Pineapple estate is divided up to cover any debts that the Krusty Krab Company still had and the rest goes to Gary and SpongeBob's parents who return to Bikini Bottom during its rebuilding under King Neptune's supervision and assistance. Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants had been kidnapped by Puff after SpongeBob's accident and locked in her basement at her estate outside Bikini Bottom where they were found by Gary and Pearl, who had gone searching for them after they left Bikini Bottom. Gary and Pearl checked Puff's new home outside the city and found them, immediately contacting the local authorities who brought Gary and Mr. and Mrs. SquarePants back to Bikini Bottom. In his final discussion with Patrick, Barnacle Boy expresses the dubious hope that Sandy may have used a remote control to remotely pilot the Gull to allow SpongeBob to escape out of its escape pod during the final battle. Having finally fully overcome his cheapness, Krabs resigns as police chief and reassumes control of the recuperating Krusty Krab Company. Gary, now in advanced age, recounts to SpongeBob's parents and Pearl a recurring dream in which he witnesses SpongeBob and Sandy together at a karate dojo in a small remote Asian town far from Bikini Bottom where they train young members how to combat village crime in non-lethal ways. Patrick inherits the Mermalair following the death of Barnacle Boy from old age, becomes the superhero Star Boy, and then meets with Bikini Bottom's new police chief to discuss a surprising new threat to the city's recuperation, the return of the Jester.

**THE END**

**Last Author Notes:**

**MAJOR THE DARK SPONGE RINSES STORY EVENTS IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER (ESTIMATED AMOUNT: 50-100)**

PART 1: A LEGEND IS BORN

ACT 1 – DARK SPONGE BEGINS

DECADE: 1960S

1 YOUNG MAN RAY IS IMPRISONED AT THE WELL.

2 MAN RAY BECOMES KING OF THE WELL.

3 MAN RAY AND YOUNG PUFF ESCAPE THE WELL.

DECADE: 1970S-1990S

4 MAN RAY FORMS THE ARCHENEMY ALLIANCE TO BEGIN BATTLES AGAINST MERMAID MAN AND BARNACLE BOY.

5 ARCHENEMY ALLIANCE DISBANDS AFTER MERMAID MAN BRUTALLY DEFEATS THEM TO SAVE BARNACLE BOY.

YEAR: 2017

6 SPONGEBOB DESTROYS PUFF'S BOATING BUSINESS, CAUSING PUFF AND HIS PARENTS TO LEAVE TOWN.

7 SPONGEBOB BECOMES A VIGILANTE TO STOP RECKLESS DRIVING, CAUSING THE BANNING OF GAS BOATS.

8 CORRUPT PREVIOUS GAS BOAT OWNERS BEGIN CRIME SPREES AGAINST THEIR ENEMIES.

9 SPONGEBOB REVEALS HIS VIGILANTE ACTIVITIES TO MERMAID MAN, WHO, NOW THAT BARNACLE BOY IS IN A COMA AND DUE TO THE RETURN OF MAJOR CRIME TO BIKINI BOTTOM BY THE GAS GOONS, CONVINCES HIM TO BECOME THE DARK STINGER, ALONG WITH GARY'S ASSISTANCE AND MERMAID MAN'S TRAINING AND ARSENAL, ALIENATING SPONGEBOB FROM SANDY AND PATRICK.

10 DARK STINGER AND MERMAID MAN FOIL THE FEAR PLOT OF PLANKTON AND THE FLYING DUTCHMAN TO BECOME CITY HEROES, AS PATRICK AND SANDY SAVE SQUIDWARD AND MR. KRABS FROM THE CITY-WIDE PANIC.

ACT 2 – DOUBLE-FACE FALLS

11 AS HIS WAR AGAINST THE GAS GOON CRIME SPREE NEARS ITS END, SPONGEBOB FINDS IT DIFFICULT TO KEEP UP HIS PERFORMANCE AT THE KRUSTY KRAB, MAKING HIM PARTIALLY INDIRECTLY RESPONSIBLE FOR SQUIDWARD'S ACCIDENT.

12 THE DARK STINGER VIRTUALLY RIDS THE CITY OF ORGANIZED CRIME CONNECTED TO CORRUPT PREVIOUS GAS BOAT OWNERS.

13 MR. KRABS BECOMES GREEDIER AS HIS FOOD BECOMES UNHEALTHIER.

14 DARK STINGER AND THE BBPD END THE JESTER'S SNAIL SMILE MUTILATION EXPERIMENTS AT WACKO ASYLUM, THOUGH THE JESTER ESCAPES.

15 DUE TO KRABS' GREEDY CARELESSNESS AND THE MYSTERIOUS JESTER, SQUIDWARD HAS A GREASE FIRE ACCIDENT THAT DISFIGURES HALF HIS FACE.

16 KRABS BRIBES SQUIDWARD'S LAWYERS TO DEFEAT HIM IN HIS LAWSUIT AGAINST KRABS, WHO FIRES SQUIDWARD AND SPONGEBOB.

17 THE JESTER CONVINCES THE DISFIGURED SQUIDWARD TO BECOME DOUBLE-FACE TO BRING MR. KRABS AND ALL GREEDY HOARDERS TO JUSTICE.

18 WANTING VENGEANCE, SQUIDWARD TAKES PEARL HOSTAGE, BUT IS ACCIDENTALLY KILLED BY DARK STINGER.

19 FORMING A COVER UP OF SQUIDWARD'S CRIMES WITH KRABS, DARK STINGER EVADES THE POLICE TO ENTER RETIREMENT AS PEARL LEAVES HER FATHER AND BIKINI BOTTOM.

ACT 2.5 – THE DARK NIGHTS

19.5 DARK STINGER AND NEW POLICE CHIEF KRABS STOP THE JESTER'S REIGN OF TERROR AND END THE FAST FOOD WAR.

ACT 3 – DARK RAIN FALLS

20 PUBLIC BACKLASH AGAINST EMPLOYEE EXPLOITATION ENSUES AFTER SQUIDWARD'S DISFIGURED FACE IS REVEALED TO THE PUBLIC, LEADING TO THE PASSING OF THE TENTACLES ACT, WHICH FIGHTS AGAINST UNHEALTHY FOOD, UNSAFE WORKING CONDITIONS, AND CORRUPTION IN BUSINESS LEADERSHIP, LEADING TO THE LARGE SCALE REORGANIZATION OF THE FAST FOOD INDUSTRY.

21 KRABS PASSES OWNERSHIP OF THE KRUSTY KRAB TO SPONGEBOB, BECOMES A POLICE CHIEF TO ARREST HIS PREVIOUS CORRUPT FRIENDS IN THE FAST FOOD INDUSTRY, AND VIRTUALLY ELIMINATES ORGANIZED CORRUPTION AND CRIME IN THE FAST FOOD INDUSTRY.

22 THE TENTACLES ACT SHUTS DOWN THE CHUM BUCKET, CAUSING PLANKTON TO OPEN A CONSTRUCTION BUSINESS, SHELDON INDUSTRIES, WITH THE FINANCIAL AID OF SQUILLIAM.

23 MAN RAY REUNITES WITH THE ARCHENEMIES (WHO ARE GIVEN CYBERNETIC ENHANCEMENTS USING ROBOTIC TECHNOLOGY THAT HELPS BUILD THE FISHERMAN ARMY), WINS THE ANCHOVIES' SUPPORT BY FEEDING THEM MOST OF PLANKTON'S RELATIVES, AND PLOTS A SCHEME WITH PLANKTON TO TAKE THE CITY FOR RANSOM WITH A FAKE MINE, A PLOT WHICH PLANKTON WOULD FOIL TO BECOME THE CITY'S "SAVIOR."

24 MAN RAY FINDS PUFF, CONVINCING HER TO GET REVENGE ON SPONGEBOB FOR THE ACCIDENT AND ON THE TOWN FOR ABANDONING GAS BOATS, PROMISING HER THEY WOULD ESCAPE THE CITY TOGETHER WITH A FORTUNE.

25 MAN RAY, THE ARCHENEMIES, AND ANCHOVIES CRASH A MAJOR FREIGHT SHIP TO STEAL ITS EXPORTS, INCLUDING LARGE AMOUNTS OF CAR PARTS, GAS, AND GREASE.

YEAR: 2018

26 PLANKTON BEGINS REMODELING THE CITY, SECRETLY MAKING THE CEMENT TOXIC AND CONSTRUCTING HIS 3 TUNNELS WITH THE ASSISTANCE OF PUFF, THE ARCHENEMIES, AND THE ANCHOVIES.

YEAR: 2020

27 PLANKTON, THE ARCHENEMIES, AND THE ANCHOVIES STEAL SANDY'S NEWLY BUILT ROBOTS TO CREATE A FISHERMEN ARMY WITH KAREN'S ASSISTANCE.

28 INSPIRED BY THE DARK STINGER'S VIGILANTISM, SANDY BECOMES THE SHADOW SKUNK TO GET HER ROBOTS BACK FROM PLANKTON.

29 PLANKTON CAPTURES SANDY AND BLACKMAILS HER TO HELP HIM GET REVENGE ON KRABS AND CAPTURE THE DARK STINGER TO PREVENT THE HERO FROM STOPPING THEIR PLANS, WHICH INCLUDES THE BUILDING OF A ROBOT ARMY BASED ON SANDY'S PROTOTYPE ROBOTS.

30 PLANKTON ARRIVES UNINVITED AT THE 3 YEAR MEMORIAL ANNIVERSARY OF SQUIDWARD'S DEATH, WARNING SPONGEBOB AND KRABS OF THE "STORM COMING," RESULTING IN PUFF SPENDING THE NIGHT AT KRABS' HOME AND STEALING HIS CONFESSION WHILE HE "BORROWS" HER GOLDEN WATCH, WHICH IS ACTUALLY THE FUTURE DETONATOR TO THE MINE.

31 SHADOW SKUNK SUCCESSFULLY STEALS FROM KRUSTY KRAB RESTAURANTS.

ACT 4 – THE SKUNK RISES

32 SPONGEBOB INVESTS IN THE SEAGULL DUNG PROJECT, CAUSING MAJOR FINANCIAL LOSS FOR THE KRUSTY KRAB COMPANY AND CAUSING HIM TO PASS OWNERSHIP OF THE COMPANY TO MRS. PUFF.

33 SHADOW SKUNK TRIES TO FORCE A MAJOR NEWSPAPER EDITOR TO PUBLISH THE NEW SECRET FORMULA, BUT INSTEAD SHE MUST SUBDUE HIM, CAUSING THE ARRIVAL OF THE POLICE, WHOM SHE NOTIFIES THAT SHE WILL ROB THE TENTACLES MUSEUM.

34 SHADOW SKUNK HOSPITALIZES KRABS, INADVERTENTLY HELPS PATRICK TO BECOME A COP, AND STEALS SPONGEBOB'S SAFE WHICH CONTAINS THE SECRET CODE TO HIS CAVE THAT LEADS TO THE MERMALAIR.

35 SHADOW SKUNK GIVES THE SAFE TO PLANKTON AND MAN RAY, GIVING THE ARCHENEMIES ENTRANCE TO THE MERMALAIR.

36 PATRICK SPIES ON SPONGEBOB TO DEDUCE HIS ALTER EGO, CAUSING A BRIEF FIGHT THAT ENDS UP MAKING THEM FRIENDS AGAIN AND CAUSING PATRICK TO PLEAD WITH SPONGEBOB TO RETURN AS DARK STINGER TO STOP THE SHADOW SKUNK.

37 A PARTIALLY DISGUISED SPONGEBOB VISITS KRABS IN THE HOSPITAL TO DISCUSS THE SHADOW SKUNK THREAT.

PART 2: REBIRTH FROM THE FIRE

ACT 5 – THE ARCHENEMY ALLIANCE RISES

38 PUFF GIVES MAN RAY SECURITY CLEARANCE TO DESTROY THE KRUSTY KRAB WAREHOUSES THROUGH GREASE FIRES AND STEAL THE SEAGULL DUNG.

39 PUFF IS TAKEN HOSTAGE AT THE PRESS CONFERENCE CONCERNING THE REMOVAL OF THE SEAGULL DUNG, PROMPTING DARK STINGER TO RETURN AND THE POLICE TO CHASE BOTH MAN RAY AND DARK STINGER, LEADING TO GARY'S RESIGNATION AND LEAVING OF THE CITY, MAN RAY'S ESCAPE, THE DESTRUCTION OF THE BLACK INVISIBLE BOAT MOBILE, DARK STINGER'S ESCAPE IN THE GULL WITH MERMAID MAN PILOTING THE AIRCRAFT, AND MAN RAY'S BETRAYAL OF PLANKTON.

40 SPONGEBOB IS NEARLY ASSASSINATED BY ANCHOVY GOONS.

41 USING THE GULL PILOTED BY MERMAID MAN, DARK STINGER INFILTRATES SHELDON INDUSTRIES TO ABDUCT PLANKTON TO DISCOVER HIS CONNECTIONS TO SHADOW SKUNK AND MAN RAY, BUT THE RISKY OPERATION ONLY RESULTS IN DARK STINGER CAPTURING A PLANKTON DECOY.

42 THE ARCHENEMIES, MAN RAY, THE ANCHOVIES, AND THE ROBOTS, USING THE SEAGULL DUNG AND GAS CONSTRUCTION TRUCKS, EXPLODE THE TOXIC CEMENT TO CAUSE THE CITY BOMBINGS, EASILY ESCAPING FROM DARK STINGER'S STING RAYS AND THE POLICE'S NEW VEHICLES.

43 DARK STINGER AND PATRICK ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL TO TAKE KRABS INTO HIDING, BUT SHADOW SKUNK ARRIVES TO FIGHT WITH DARK STINGER AND LURE HIM TO THE CHUM BUCKET TUNNEL.

44 MAN RAY AND THE ARCHENEMIES KIDNAP THE SENIOR CITIZENS AT THE RETIREMENT HOME AND DEFEAT MERMAID MAN IN THE MERMALAIR, TAKING HIS ARSENAL IN THE PROCESS AND LEAVING TO DEFEAT DARK STINGER IN THE CHUM BUCKET TUNNEL.

45 MAN RAY BREAKS SPONGEBOB'S BACK, DISCOVERING HIS ALTER EGO AND CAUSING SANDY TO GO INTO HIDING.

46 KRABS, PINK UNIT, AND PATRICK STOP AN ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT BY THE MOTH, ANCHOVIES, AND ROBOTS TO TAKE KRABS INTO HIDING AT SPONGEBOB'S ESTATE.

47 THE MAJORITY OF THE POLICE FORCE ENTERS THE CHUM BUCKET TUNNEL WHERE MAN RAY TRAPS THEM.

ACT 6 – BIKINI BOTTOM FALLS

48 MAN RAY REVEALS THE FAKE MINE TO THE PUBLIC, MENTIONING ITS SUCCESSFUL MIXTURE WITH CHUM TOXIC WASTE AND SEAGULL DUNG TO MAKE IT A CITY-DESTROYING WEAPON AND DESTROYING KAREN, PREVENTING NEPTUNE'S FORCES FROM ENTERING THE CITY AND GIVING MAN RAY CONTROL OF THE CITY.

49 MAN RAY LEAVES THE DIRTY BUBBLE IN CHARGE AS HE TAKES MERMAID MAN AND SPONGEBOB TO THE WELL AND RETRIEVES THE REAL MINE FROM THE WELL.

50 MAN RAY RETURNS AND LIBERATES EASTER ISLAND PRISON, READING KRABS' CONFESSION AND RESIGNATION SPEECH.

51 THE CORRUPT GAS BOAT AND FAST FOOD OWNERS CAPTURE THEIR ENEMIES, REBELLIOUS CITIZENS, AND THE CITY'S POLITICIANS AND GIVE THEM TO THE FLYING DUTCHMAN FOR SHOW TRIALS IN THE NEW KANGAROO COURT.

52 KRABS, PATRICK, AND PINK UNIT HIDE AT A DOUGHNUT SHOP WHERE THEY SUBDUE SHADOW SKUNK, WHO REVEALS HER TRUE IDENTITY AND HER PLAN TO STEAL THE GULL, WHICH THEY AGREE TO ASSIST WITH.

53 PUFF NOW FULLY AGREES WITH MAN RAY THAT THE CITY MUST BE DESTROYED DUE TO THE CHAOS OF THE CIVILIAN MOB, THE BRUTALITY OF THE DUTCHMAN TRIALS, AND THE DISGUSTING CORRUPT DOUBLE-FACE COVER-UP.

54 SHADOW SKUNK, KRABS, PATRICK, PINK UNIT, AND REBELLIOUS CITIZENS STEAL THE GULL FROM THE DIRTY BUBBLE'S CONVOY.

55 SHADOW SKUNK, KRABS, PATRICK, PINK UNIT, AND REBELLIOUS CITIZENS FAIL TO INFILTRATE SHELDON INDUSTRIES AND ARE CAPTURED BY MAN RAY'S FORCES AND TAKEN TO EASTER ISLAND PRISON.

ACT 7 – DARK SPONGE RISES

56 WITH THE HELP AND SACRIFICE OF MERMAID MAN IN THE WELL, SPONGEBOB HEALS HIS BACK, TRAINS HIMSELF TO STRATEGICALLY DEFEAT MAN RAY, AND ESCAPES WITH MANY WELL PRISONERS TO RETURN TO BIKINI BOTTOM TO DEFEAT MAN RAY AND PREVENT THE DETONATION OF THE MINE, WHICH PUFF AND MAN RAY ARE COMPLETING WITH THE APPROPRIATE CHEMICAL MIXTURES.

57 AFTER KRABS INADVERTENTLY DESTROYS THE GOLDEN WATCH DETONATOR DURING THE DUTCHMAN TRIAL, HE IS EXILED TO SEASHELL CURRENT WHERE HE IS BARELY SAVED BY SPONGEBOB AND THE WELL PRISONERS.

58 DARK STINGER, KRABS, AND THE WELL PRISONERS LIBERATE THE CITIZENS OF BIKINI BOTTOM FROM EASTER ISLAND, DEFEATING THE DUTCHMAN AND THE CORRUPT GAS BOAT AND RESTAURANT OWNERS AND TAKING THEIR WEAPONS FOR THE FINAL BATTLE.

59 DARK STINGER, THE WELL PRISONERS, STING RAYS, SEAHORSES, AND THE FREED CITIZENS ENGAGE MAN RAY'S FORCES (THE ARCHENEMIES, ROBOTS, ANCHOVIES, SEWER ALLIGATORS AND CITIZENS LOYAL TO MAN RAY) AT SHELDON INDUSTRIES, ALLOWING KRABS, PATRICK, PINK UNIT, AND BARNACLE BOY TO INFILTRATE THE MAIN BUILDING AND DISCOVER THE 3 TUNNELS.

60 KRABS FREES THE COPS FROM THE CHUM BUCKET TUNNEL, WITH HALF OF THEM ENTERING THE FINAL BATTLE AND THE OTHER HALF LEAVING WITH KRABS TO FIND THE MINE IN THE LAST TUNNEL, WHERE THEY ARE ALL CAPTURED BY PUFF'S GUARD IN HER ABANDONED BOATING BUSINESS.

61 BARNACLE BOY AND PATRICK LEAD THE CIVILIAN EVACUATION EFFORTS OUT OF THE SECOND TUNNEL LEADING OUT OF THE CITY.

62 DARK STINGER SUBDUES MAN RAY.

63 PUFF SUBDUES DARK STINGER, TAKING THE MINE WITH HER GUARDS IN THE GAS CONSTRUCTION TRUCKS AND MAN RAY'S DUMPSTER TRUCK TO THE CENTER OF THE CITY TO DETONATE IT AT KRUSTY KRAB HEADQUARTERS AT MIDNIGHT.

64 SHADOW SKUNK CRUSHES MAN RAY WITH THE GULL, AND THE GULL GIVES CHASE TO PUFF'S DUMPSTER TRUCK AND THE GAS CONSTRUCTION TRUCKS GUARDING THE MINE.

65 SEAGULLS ENTER THE FINAL BATTLE ALLOWING THE COPS TO WIN AND DESTROYING SHELDON INDUSTRIES.

66 THE GULL AND SEAGULLS DESTROY PUFF AND HER TRUCKS.

67 DARK STINGER IN THE GULL FORCES SHADOW SKUNK OUT OF THE AIRCRAFT AND RETRIEVES THE MINE TO TAKE IT WITH THE SEAGULLS TO THE OCEAN'S SURFACE.

YEAR: 2021

68 THE MINE DETONATES AT MIDNIGHT, DESTROYING THE GULL AND SEAGULLS.

ACT 8 – STAR BOY BEGINS

69 NEPTUNE'S FORCES ENTER THE CITY TO START THE RECONSTRUCTION FLOWER PROJECT.

70 GARY AND PEARL FIND SPONGEBOB'S PARENTS AND THEY ALL RETURN TO BIKINI BOTTOM.

71 DARK STINGER IS HAILED AS A CITY HERO, KRABS RETIRES AS POLICE CHIEF TO REASSUME CONTROL OF THE KRUSTY KRAB, THE PINEAPPLE ESTATE IS CONVERTED INTO A MARTIAL ARTS CENTER FOR CHILDREN, AND BARNACLE BOY PASSES THE MERMALAIR TO PATRICK.

72 GARY TELLS SPONGEBOB'S PARENTS AND PEARL OF A RECURRING DREAM, IN WHICH HE VISITS A REMOTE ASIAN TOWN NEAR THE JAPANESE ISLANDS WHERE SANDY AND SPONGEBOB ACT AS DOJO MASTERS.

73 FOLLOWING THE DEATH OF BARNACLE BOY, PATRICK ADOPTS THE PERSONA OF "STAR BOY," MEETING WITH THE NEW BIKINI BOTTOM POLICE CHIEF TO DISCUSS THE THREAT OF THE JESTER.

**END OF STORY**


End file.
